


Nosebleed

by the_Anonymous_Writer



Series: October prompts 2019 [4]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Guns, TWoM AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 06:31:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20943893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_Anonymous_Writer/pseuds/the_Anonymous_Writer
Summary: Day seven prompt from a goretober prompts list.Jackie gets himself captured after spying on people.





	Nosebleed

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of my AU based around the concept of the game This War of Mine.

From the roof Jackie could see the whole area. Which made it the perfect spot to scoop out the camp. This was his third time here and the soldiers didn't even know he was there. By this point he was sure he figured out the best method to ambush them. Getting up Jackie hurried off across the roof when suddenly a gun fired. The bullet nicked off the roof. Startled, Jackie slipped and tumbled down to the ground on the other side. “Shit...” He groaned as he hit the ground.

Jackie knew he didn't have time to recover; he had to get away before he was caught. Scrambling to his feet, he turned to run only to have the butt of a rifle slammed against the bridge of his nose. Pain flared and he saw spots in his vision for a moment. He tried to blink back the pain as he glared at the man. Blood dripping from his nose. The soldier pointed his rifle at Jackie. “You really thought we didn't see you?” the soldier questioned before he whistled calling others to their location. Jackie's eyes darted about. What choices did he have? Quickly, he ran through his options. God, he hoped he was right about this...

He charged at the soldier and slammed his shoulder into his gut before he ran toward the nearest path of escape. Jackie was about to jump to climb back up onto the roofing when he was grabbed. The man that grabbed him twisted his arm sharply behind his back and slammed him against the wall. Jackie groaned from the pain. “Lock him up and keep a close eye on him!” The soldier turned to one of the others. “And you, send word to the captain. We'll see what she wants to do with this rebel trash.” As Jackie was being led away, the soldier spoke again, “I'm sure she will gladly make an example out of you.”

Jackie knew well enough what that meant and thrashed in the man's grip. The man tightened his grip and threatened to break his arm if he didn't stop. Jackie decided it was probably best to not risk it and instead bide his time till he could figure out what to do. The room he was dumped off in had no clear escape paths. Other than the window that is. Unfortunately it had lost its glass and was barred. Unzipping his hoodie, he sat with his back to the wall and pulled up the collar of his shirt, pressing it to his nose as he tried to stop the bleeding. Hopefully, he had time to think and come up with an escape plan. Otherwise he was going to be in serious trouble.


End file.
